Dwight Hendrickson
Dwight Hendrickson is a shrewd, longtime Haven resident who served as a confidant to Nathan's late father and assisted the former sheriff in keeping particularly suspicious supernatural activity under wraps. In the show's second season, Nathan finds himself relying on Dwight, just as his father did before him. He is the father of Lizzie. Background Dwight served as a soldier fighting in Afghanistan in late 2001; when his unit attempted to secure a building, they found a platoon of insurgents inside. Hendrickson's unit was captured, and the situation triggered his affliction, which caused every bullet fired to redirect itself at him. While recovering in the hospital, Dwight was visited by Grady, a member of The Guard, and learned about the supernatural enclave of Haven; Dwight claimed that he didn't need protection, and Grady suggested that Dwight could in turn protect others like himself. Some time after, he moved to Haven with his young daughter Lizzie. He received a phone call from another member of the Guard, who told him to open his door, where he found a package marked with a maze symbol and containing a bulletproof vest with the same symbol on its back. He eventually met Jordan and began regularly attending meetings of The Guard. Later he became involved helping the Troubled throughout Haven. The Guard began sending Dwight across the country to find Troubled people and relocate them to Haven, sometimes by force. When one such individual refused to move, the Guard ordered Dwight to kill him. Dwight refused and subsequently quit the Guard, but was visited by two of his fellow Guardsmen, one of whom pulled a gun on Dwight; Lizzy witnessed the altercation, and the stress triggered her affliction. Dwight disarmed the Guardsman even as he pulled the trigger, but the bullet was drawn to Lizzy, killing her. Some time later, Dwight allied himself with Garland Wuornos. He regularly went fishing with Reggie Buzzwell. Season 2 In Sparks and Recreation, Dwight responds after a bizarre electrical surge at a Pee Wee Baseball League field in Haven. That is where Nathan first meets him, and Dwight tells Nathan about how he used to work for Garland. His job was to clean up any mess behind by the Troubled and help make it disappear so the public would not hear of it. Later on, Nathan calls for his help when they find the person who was shocking everyone. Dwight sees Nathan stand up to the Reverend Driscoll and tells him he thought it was impressive. In Lockdown, he is arrested by Officer Paul Stark for walking around with a hunting crossbow. Luckily for him, Nathan see this and gets Dwight released. When the police station is on lockdown, Dwight becomes Nathan's man outside, and tells him what is going on. Dwight eventually comes in and saves Nathan with his bullet magnet Trouble. In Who, What, Where, Wendigo?, Dwight assists Nathan in the hunt for a missing child. He finds the youngest Benton, Sophia, who is hungry in the forest, but gets his leg caught in a bear trap. Believing he can't get it off, Dwight tells Sophia to go on and eat him. A weak Sophia tells him he can't give up, because she won't eat him. Later, he takes the three Benton sisters to his truck, saying that he will take them to a slaughterhouse until the Troubles are over. In his truck, he looks at a picture of his daughter Lizzie. Season Three In 301, Dwight is cleaning up a mess in town as well as spreading rumors of a gas leak as a cover story. In Magic Hour Part 2, Dwight is shown to have a very large Maze tattoo on his back. Season Four Vince appoints Dwight to take Nathan's place as police chief of Haven and gives him a temporary position as Detective. Season Five The Old Switcheroo: Part 1, while investigating a case, Dwight suddenly switches bodies with Gloria Verrano. He is unable to drink coffee while in this state, and often reprimands Gloria for her poor eating habits. The Old Switcheroo: Part 2, Dwight helps bring the Doohan brothers together for a tearful reunion then, with other people affected by the Doohan Trouble, collapses and wakes up back in his own body. Later, he confronts Gloria to find out which secret they had with each other that caused them to switch. Gloria reveals that she has found out Dwight's sister has died, due to her bullet-magnet Trouble being activated. In Now, Dwight is responsible for hiding the controller crystal from Croatoan, while the new Controller, Vince, tries to work out whether it will be possible to create another Barn now that the aether core has been damaged. Dwight has doubts as to whether or not Lizzie is really his daughter. Vince suggests she could be an aether being or the product of a resurrection Trouble, but Dwight believes she is dead. Nevertheless, he protects her - he tells Vince to run and take her with him when Duke appears to make his first demand for the crystal. Dwight tests Lizzie in various ways, by playing games with her and reminiscing about their shared experiences as father and daughter. She passes all the tests. Croatoan comes for Dwight. He stalls, asking what good is the crystal without the core, then they get onto the dangerous subject of Charlotte. Croatoan implies there could be consequences for Dwight’s getting romantically involved with her. Croatoan will not be deflected and demands Dwight makes his decision. He promises to return with the crystal in a few hours. In the final episode, Forever, Duke visits again and threatens to kill Lizzie unless Dwight surrenders the crystal. Dwight agrees to this and has to drive through two groups of The Guard, who are trying to prevent him. They pepper his car with bullets and fire at him as he runs for refuge to the Armory, a well-built tower, but his flak jacket protects him from the consequences of his bullet-magnet Trouble. Croatoan appears there, but Dwight throws the controller crystal to Vince, who is able to draw Croatoan into the first, unsuccessful attempt to create a Barn. Dwight’s doubts about Lizzie are still unresolved. Duke appears to him as a spirit and tells him that if he really believes in her, she will remain alive after the Troubles have been sent into the Void. Appearances Season 2 * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Lockdown" * "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" * "Business As Usual" Season 3 *"301" *"Stay" *"Real Estate" *"Magic Hour: Part 1" *"Magic Hour: Part 2" *"Reunion" *"Thanks For The Memories" Season 4 * "Fallout" * "Survivors" * "Bad Blood" * "Lost and Found" * "The New Girl" * "Lay Me Down" * "William" * "Shot in the Dark" * "The Lighthouse" Season 5 * "See No Evil" * "Speak No Evil" * "Spotlight" * "Much Ado About Mara" * "The Old Switcheroo: Part 1" * "The Old Switcheroo: Part 2" * "Morbidity" * "Mortality" * "Reflections" * "Chemistry" * "Chosen" * "New World Order" * "Power" * "The Trial of Nathan Wuornos" * "Enter Sandman" * "Wild Card" * "Perditus" * "Close to Home" * "A Matter of Time" * "The Widening Gyre" * "Now" * "Forever" Comic *''Haven: After the Storm'' Notes *Dwight was originally going to be a guest for one episode in season two but was instead promoted to recurring after his role was expanded to four episodes. *Despite not being credited as a series regular, Dwight is the only recurring who has appeared in the promotional material for season five and cover of Haven: The Complete Series. According to writer Brian Millikin, they wanted focus more on the supporting characters for that season due to a creative decision. References "Series Taking on an Edge" @ Sea and be Scene Category:Members of the Guard Category:HPD personnel Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Web characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Military Category:Haven residents Category:Troubled